Mad Dog on the Loose
by PhantomWriter8
Summary: Azrael has been dropped into a strange land via Kokonoe's teleporter, but it seems to have malfunctioned and sent him to a different time period. Now, the Mad Dog is wreaking havoc on a special academy with special inhabitants, and he has gotten the attention of a certain Student Council president who will stop at nothing to protect her friends and school she loves.


**"Grrr, when I get my hands on that damn feline, I'll be sure to turn her into a cat skin coat!" **Was the first thing to pop out of Azrael's mouth when his vision had returned. He had gotten into a scrap with the criminal, Ragna the Bloodedge, and just before he could plant his foot into Ragna's face, Tager arrived with a strange device that transported him to who knows where. It was obvious that Kokonoe was the one that sent Tager, and she must have needed a way to keep Ragna alive, but that still didn't explain where he was. Kokonoe had transported Azrael away before, but it had never been this extreme.

Azrael had deducted that he was no longer in Kagutsuchi, and it appeared he was in none of the cities, as he was now standing in the courtyard of what appeared to be a school, which caused him to realize an even greater question. _What time period was he in?! _This question's validation was only supported by the fact that Azrael could not detect a single particle of Seither or any Azure in the area, that and the fact that he had never seen this school before in his entire life. From the looks of it, he guessed that he had been thrown back in time by Kokonoe's device and Azrael had now way of returning to his time. Putting on his coat properly for a change, he began to walk towards the building in the search of some answers.

Entering the building, he immediately confirmed that he was in a school, as multiple teen wandered the halls with backpacks, which meant the school has an office somewhere. Wandering for a few minutes, he found the office, but to Azrael's disappointment, no one was in the office. That meant he'd have to find some other means of finding answers...

**"Great, more mindless wandering" **Azrael mumbled to himself as he continued to roam various halls. Today just wasn't his day, he just wanted to beat the pulp out of Ragna and move on with his life, was that too much to ask for? After a solid half hour of wandering and receiving strange looks, he finally decided to leave the school and look elsewhere for some answers. Azrael was extremely bored with all this wandering and wanted to punch something, but he couldn't just punch a wall. It wouldn't be fun to break an inanimate object when you just missed out on a human kill. Boy did that grind his gears.

As he exited the building, he felt something bump against his chest, which was followed by a less than amused growl.

**"Watch where you are going you mindless cretin! I have things to do and it does not involve colliding with a blue haired ape such as yourself. Step aside!" **Azrael tilted his head down to see an orange haired teen in a tattered version of the school uniform, but that wasn't what interested him. What interested Azrael was the fact that this random teenager had the balls to talk to him in such a matter. The fact that Azrael did not move only aggravated the teen further.

**"Do you have wax in your ears or is that head of yours lacking a brain to process my words? MOVE!" **The teen shouted as he waited for Azrael's response. Azrael did not move, but rather mocked the teen in front of him.

**"Why should I? Didn't your mother teach you that gimme gimme never gets? Or the fact that you shouldn't throw a tantrum in public?" **Azrael said as he put his hands in his pockets, waiting for the teens next move.

The teen smiled, turned and took a few steps in the opposite direction before turning around once more to look at Azrael. **"Very well, if you refuse to move, then I shall force you to move. KNEEL BEFORE ME!" **The teen shouted as Azrael was suddenly hit with a powerful downward force. It caught him off guard, but once he got his bearings back, he stood up and looked at the teen with a sly smile.

**"You still stand? Perhaps you didn't hear me clearly. KNEEL BEFORE ME!" **The teen shouted once more, only to see that Azrael still stood. The teen had a somewhat confused look on his face, but then came to a conclusion and smile.

**"I see, so you must be an abnormal as well... Yes, that's the only explanation." **The teen said as he looked at Azrael, only to see an extremely confused expression.

Azrael had no clue what this kid was rambling on about. Sure, he was abnormal compared to other people, but that was just a statement. Apparently there were people here that were given the title or label or something of an abnormal. Judging by the teen's ability to forcefully bring people to their knees with his words and his own super strength, Azrael deducted that these "Abnormal's" were people with superhuman abilities.

Azrael began to walk towards the teen with a deadly smile and death in his eyes. **"Listen kid, I don't know what you mean by abnormal, but if that means that there are other people like you in that school or in the city. I'll have finally found some pretty durable punching bags."** Azrael said as he got ever closer to the teen.

The teen laughed at Azrael's statement and retoreted with a cocky statement. **"If you are implying that you would able to beat me or any abnormal at that in a fight, then you are mistaken you brute. In fact..." **What the teen said next would seal his fate, and his casket. **"...you can have the first strike." **

Azrael had never seen someone so confidant, or foolish, but he was not passing up on this chance. **"All right kid, but don't blame me when you break every bone in your body." **Azrael said as he winded up for a massive punch, he even lifted one of the Enchanted Dragunov levels on him. Azrael did not care that the school day had not ended. This kid was gonna get what he wanted.

Unleashing his punch straight into the teen's face, the teen was launched towards the school and smashed right through the school like a bullet. He still had enough force to smash into the tower behind the school and leave a massive crater on it. Screams erupted within the school as Azrael began to walk towards the forest to find some cover for the rest of the day.

The teen that had been punched was now stuck on the tower wall, like a dead fly caught on the grill of a truck, but one thing was for certain. That punch had was more than enough to shatter his skull and kill him... Instantly

Students looked in horror at the teen. Everyone wondered who would be so cruel as to do such a thing? That, and who was capable of committing such a devastating feat. Little did they know, the culprit was much closer than they thought. Even though the entire school looked in horror, a group of students knew that this was more than a freak accident, and decided to get the bottom of it all.

**"So Medaka? Where do we start?" **A blonde haired boy asked a girl with long, dark purple hair. She thought for a second, but then saw something that caught her eye, which lead her to drag the boy by his arm into the school through the giant hole Azrael had left. She had a plan, and she knew that it would lead to the culprit...


End file.
